


Crushin' On You

by ChungHee22



Series: My Nerd and Me [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annnd they're both total oblivious idiots, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren is 17, Eren is a red velvet cupcake, Eren's a nerd, Get it?, Hanji is 18, Hanji is Eren's cousin, Hanji is female in this one, Highschooler!Eren, Highschooler!Hanji, Highschooler!Levi, I think xD, Ignore my tagging cause I know it sucks, Levi doesn't cuss that much in this one, Levi is 18, Levi is a big (short X'D) teddy bear, M/M, Menitoned Erwin, Mentioned Mike, Mentioned Oluo, Mentioned Petra, Mentioned erumike, Mentioned petruo, See where I'm going with this?, cause he blushes a lot, levi is levi, meaning female pronouns, nevermind DX, oh yeah, pining! Levi, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushes. The bane of every teenagers exsistence. Nobody wants them- at least I didn’t- but everybody gets one and it fucking sucks. I mean seriously, who wants to think about one single person countless hours a day. Not being able to think, let alone function without seeing them at least once during your day. Hoping that they’ll so much as spare you a glance, making you turn into a puddle of goo on the spot. Wanting to confess, but the fear of rejection making your stomach turn so bad you’re on the crapper for days on end…..Oh. Plus,you decide not to say anything to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushin' On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist entry out of several for my birthday month! I hope you guys enjoy these two dorks falling in love and going through life together. The theme for this story is 'Crushes', so prepare yourselves for my attempt at Levi semi pining over Eren. ^^
> 
> Also, anyone who reads Cafe Zoe, please look at the authors note at the end of this chapter! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ

 

Crushes. The bane of every teenagers existence. Nobody wants them- at least I didn’t- but everybody gets one and it fucking sucks. I mean seriously, who wants to think about _one single person_ countless hours a day. Not being able to think, let alone function without seeing them at least once during your day. Hoping that they’ll so much as spare you a glance, making you turn into a puddle of goo on the spot. Wanting to confess, but the fear of rejection making your stomach turn so bad you’re on the crapper for days on end…..Oh. Plus,you decide not to say anything to them.

By now, you all have probably realized that I am, unfortunately, apart of the group of people that I have described above. And it’s all this nerdy, Caribbean-eyed, senior brat named Eren Jaeger’s fault.

See four years ago, little ol’ Eren decided to hop his happy little ass on a plane from Germany to the States, and come screw up my life. Not only has this blockhead ruined my daily schedule (wake up, shit, eat, go to school, come home and do homework, go to bed), but he’s also somehow wormed his way into the dead stone in my chest called a heart. Little shit probably used a voodoo doll or some shit.

The point is, I _never_ thought that _I_ of all people, would have a crush on anybody at all. Now I’m one of the lovesick idiots who need to at least see their crush once so they can properly function. My art notebook is filled with drawings of the kid for Christ's sake! And all from memory to boot! But I can’t help it! His eyes are so breathtaking, I swear to _God_ , I stopped breathing when our eyes met for the first time. They were so full of life and...I just don’t know. Then bright eyes- I call him that now, it’s Hanji’s fault- decided to fucking smile at me. Who does that?! I damn near had a heart attack in the lunch line! And did I mention that he’s not a normal nerd? No? Let me tell you this shit right here. Eren is not only a nerd, but he’s a hot nerd. I’m talking Calvin Klein model status hot.

 

He likes wearing these specific pair of red jeans a lot, and _damn_ does his ass look good.

**Sign me the fuck up, I want some of that.**

And this kid can rock anything he wears. He came into class one time in a Barney suit one time, and I nearly fell out of my chair. How in the _hell_ does someone make Barney, of all things, look aesthetically appealing? It wasn’t possible until Eren came and did it. Never have I ever wanted to sing the ‘I Love You’ song with Barney until that moment. Only it would be my version.

_‘I love you. You love me. Let’s go behind a tree and fuck like crazy! With a great big thrust and a kiss from me to you~ Won’t you say you love me to?~’_

**……**

Do you finally see how fucked up I am because of this kid? Honestly, it’s ridiculous.

You know what? I’ve been doing this inner monologue thing for so long I’ve forgotten I was talking to someone.

“-evi!”

Who was it again?

“Levi! Hello? Earth to Levi!”

Was it Erwin? No, he had to go home early with Mike. Plus I was with a girl, not a guy. Petra? Wait. No, it wasn’t Petra because she had to stay after school in the science room so it must be-

“LEVI!!!!”

…..Hanji.

I almost forgot. We went to Maria’s Cafe after a really shitty day at school for some iced coffees. Turning my head back in her direction (when did I turn my head towards the window?) I tuned back in, “Would you stop being so loud? Giving me a headache...What did you want anyway?”

Hanji sighed irritably, “I’ve been calling you for the past ten minutes! Count ‘em!”, she said holding up her hand and counting aloud, “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ten full minutes!”

I stared at her, eyes a little wider than usual. _I was inner monologuing for that long? Crap, that’s a nice amount of time. Ugh, now she’s gonna want to know what’s up._ Sighing to myself, I apologised, “Sorry. Was just thinking about things.” _Yeah. **Things** is plural Levi and we all know you were only thinking about one thing. Eren. Ok, I really need to stop this inner monologue thing. It’s creeping me out a bit._

Focusing back on Hanji’s face, I could tell instantly that she wanted to know what was on my mind. So I put a stop to that shit. “Hanji, no.”

“No what?” she asked innocently.

“Oh don’t act all sweet and innocent now you menace to society. You know what I’m talking about.” She tilted her head to the side, and stared at me for a moment. Then her face broke into a wide, creepy like smile.

“Ahhhh~” she said said airily, “I think I do now. I think that a certain shorty was thinking about his cute little nerd. Or should I say, _Eren_?”

_Fucking hell. How did she know?_

She was leaning over the table now, looking straight into my eyes, and I have to admit, it was a bit unsettling. Instead of sending her on of my death glares, which she was unfortunately immune to, I opted on keeping my face blank. We just stayed there for a few minutes, staring at each other, until Hanji gave up with a huff and sat back down on her side of our booth. I went back to drinking my now watered down iced coffee while Hanji sat there, still staring. Naturally I ignored her.

“You know...You should really just tell Eren how you feel.” I nearly choked on my drink at that. Hanji continued like nothing happened, “I mean, I get it, you’re scared that he might reject you-” I shot her a glare. “Don’t look at me like that. You know it’s true.” I looked out the window again, still drinking but listening to what she was saying. “I know you’re scared Levi, but you’ve gotta do something. Say _something_. He won’t be there forever you know! Do you want someone else to scoop him up and take him away?”

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, deciding to let my expression speak for itself for once. _Of course I know that. You think I don’t? It’s just that I’m scared. I’m scared that he won’t like me back and I don’t want to end up being sad and depressed all the time because I got my heart broken. I don’t want to deal with heartbreak. I actually preferred being single until bright eyes showed up and screwed everything up._

“Are you even listening?” Hanji asked, starting to get fed up with the way I was acting. I couldn’t blame her though. I was the exact same way when she was worrying about her crush on Moblit. Turned out the kid liked her as much as she liked him and they’ve been together for three years now. Acting all happy and coupley, doing things couples do _all. The. Time._

Pretty much all of my friends were dating, have been for awhile now. Erwin and Mike have been together since Erwin confessed back in 6th grade. They’re like the mom and dad of our little group of misfits. We all joke about how they’d make awesome parents, and how they’d have a blonde blue eyed kid named Ashley. They deny it, but I know it’ll happen.

Then there’s Petra and Oluo, who have been together since freshman year. After many attempts at flirting-which usually ended up with a bloody tongue- on Oluo’s part, Petra finally agreed to go to with him to the school's annual Halloween dance. They hit it off pretty well, and even though Oluo is a complete and utter idiot, Petra, bless her soul, has stuck by him. They make a good couple though, so it’s all good.

I must have been spacing out again, because I felt a presence next to me that wasn’t there before. Placing my now empty glass on the wooden table, i turned my head towards the person next to me. Turned out it was Hanji. She was sitting there, just staring at me, a sad smile on her face. Probably felt bad that she couldn’t help me about this whole crush thing, but what could she do? Her sad smile was soon replaced with a wide grin as she slung an arm over my shoulder. I grimaced because who knows where the hell here hands have been? She could have washed them in a toilet bowl for all I know.

Letting my disgust shine through as I tried wiggling out of her grasp. “What the hell are you doing? Move your arm.” Hanji made no attempt to fulfill my request. Instead, she gripped me tighter, almost choking me with how hard she was holding onto me. I tried to pull away but it was all in vain. Her hold was too strong, even for me, so in the end I gave up and stayed still and glared at her stupid, smiling face.

Her grin widened even more (how is that even possible?) because she knew that she’d won this one. “Now that you’ve stopped being a wriggly worm-”

“Oh _hell_ no. You did _not_ just compare me to one of those disgusting things.” I grumbled, glaring even more. Just thinking about those creepy, wiggly, earth digging things makes my skin crawl. Bugs in general are something that I try to steer clear of on a daily basis, but there’s only so much one person can do.

It was as if I hadn’t spoken at all. She continued, “Why don’t you tell mama Hanji what’s buggin’ you, hmmm?”

I snorted at that, feeling myself relax a bit, “I thought Mike was the mom. You cheating with Erwin or something? You know Mike will kick your ass if you are.”

Hanji laughed, “Eww no! Me and Erwin? Yuck!” she stuck out her tongue as if she had tasted something bad, “But yeah, I’m filling in for Mike since he’s probably at home, doing the do with Erwin.” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Chuckling, I leaned my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

“Thanks for the image glasses. Now I’m gonna have to bleach my brain when I get home.” I felt her grip on me tighten a bit more as she laughed, leaning more into the back of the booth. We sat there in silence, listening to the chatter around us. It had quieted down a lot since we first came in. Probably because it’s starting to get a bit late, but I’m not complaining. Peace and quiet is something that’s very rare to come by nowadays. This was nice. Just being able to lean on my friend and relax for once felt wonderful. With all of the college applications, thinking about Eren, exams, and life in general I’ve been pretty stressed out. I felt my eyes slide shut as my mind started to drift off to dreamland. Sadly, my moment of peace ended when Hanji shook me a bit. Opening my eyes, I glanced up at her at an awkward yet comfortable angle. She opened her mouth to speak

“Hey Levi? What do you like about Eren?”

_Well that’s new._

My eyes widened a bit in surprise. _What did I like about Eren? What did I **not** like about Eren?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped short. _Was I really comfortable with saying something like that out loud though?_ I mean sure, all my friends know I have a crush on Eren, but I’ve never really talked about it that much. Whenever they’d bring Eren up, make jokes and stuff like that, I’d always brush them off and tell them to go fuck themselves.

Hanji must have sensed my hesitation because she started, “It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me. I was just curious is all.”

_Fuck it. Might as well say it._

Letting out a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes, “It’s fine. Might as well tell you.” I leaned heavily into Hanji’s side, eyes closed tight. Taking a deep breath I began, “What do I not like about Eren? He’s pretty much perfect. Well, at least in my eyes.” _God, I sound cheesy_. “I mean sure, he’s got a bit of a temper-” Hanji snorted at that, “Ok, maybe a little more than a bit, but what can you say? That’s him. From his wild hair, to his beautiful eyes that I could get lost in for days on end, to his bright as fuck smile, what’s not to like? Even with his temper, and all of his flaws, which I do see, thank you very much, he’s one of the kindest, most generous people I’ve ever had the pleasure of passing by in the lunch line. And yeah, I know we’ve never really talked at all, probably never will, but you know how you were with Moblit? How you just got that feeling that they were the perfect match for you? That they would complete you? That’s how I feel about Eren. But I’m scared Hanji. No, fucking terrified that he won’t feel the same way. _That’s_ why I haven’t said anything. _That’s_ why I’ve been trying to get over this crush that’s been plaguing me since freshman year, but for the life of me I can’t. I can’t forget him. We’re going to be graduating soon Hanji. And I just….I just don’t know what to do anymore.”  

Hanji didn’t respond to what I said for awhile, and that in itself made me nervous. Her grip on me had loosened by now, so I slowly sat up straight again and turned to look at her. To my surprise, she had a soft smile on her face instead of her usual maniacal one.

Two hands came towards my face at lightning speed, not giving me a chance to dodge them. Then my face was being smushed by said hands, which belonged to Hanji. “Dawwwwwwh! Aren’t you just the cutest thing I ever did see! Yes  you are!” she cooed. I had half the mind to kick her in the balls. If she had any.

“Stawp that.” I managed to say, but as per usual, my request fell on deaf ears. So we stayed like that, me trying to escape Hanji’s grubby hands and Hanji cooing sweetly at me. She called me a ‘Precious Baby’ and I was so glad I didn’t order anything to eat, because It would have all come back up. “Wet we mow!(Translation:Let me Go!)” I yelled, shaking my head from side to side. Then finally, she released me.

I was about to lay into her, and let her know how I feel about people touching my face, but she threw me for another loop. “I think Eren feels the same way.”

For the first time that day, I was at a loss for words. _She thinks Eren feels the same way I do? But that couldn’t be possible. He doesn’t even know who the hell I am!_ Pulling myself together, I shot her a glare, “Ha ha ha, very funny Hanji. I know you’re trying to be supportive and all, but you know I hate liars, so stop. I don’t need you to lie to me and tell me Eren feels the same way when he doesn’t.” _Although it’d be nice if he did._

Hanji looked at me, slightly agitated, “Why are you always so pessimistic? And what if he does feel the same way?”

I was about to speak, but paused, because she might be right. What if Eren does feel the same way? That would be the ideal situation actually but I’m used to stuff not usually going my way so...Then again, a guy can hope, can’t he?

“How would you know Hanji? Did you ask him?” At that Hanji looked to the side, suddenly looking anxious and a little...nervous?

Wait.

 

Oh God!

She actually asked him!

“You actually asked him?!” I nearly shouted, drawing the attention of the few lingering customers in the cafe. She wouldn’t meet my eyes, which gave me all the information I needed. “Hanji, what the ever living fuck were you thinking?! You swore you wouldn’t say anything about this to anyone!” my anger was through the roof.

Hanji finally met my glare, holding her hands in front of her in surrender, “I didn’t tell him anything, I swear! All I did was ask what he thought of you, and he got all blushy and stuff and then….” she trailed off, glancing around the cafe.

Gritting my teeth in irritation I hissed, “And then what Hanji?”

She looked really nervous now. _Oh dear lord. Hanji, what have you done?_ “And then.... IinvitedErenheretogetadrinkbuthe’sactuallysittingintheboothbehindyouandheardeverythingyousaid!!” she said in one breath.

I stared at her in confusion, “What in the hell did you just say?”

Hanji took a deep breath and got out of the booth. I was about to question what she was doing when she reached to the side and grabbed something from the booth behind me. Or _someone_. There was a bit of a struggle, a few whispers were exchanged, then finally Hanji spoke again. “I said that he-” she yanked a boy out in front of our booth, “Heard our whole conversation. That’s how I know he likes you.”

I was frozen in shock. Standing in front of me was a very flustered looking Eren Jaeger. His glasses were perfectly in place, the dark brown frame contrasting with the red flush across his tan skin. He had on a white t-shirt with the words [‘Don’t You think if I were WRONG I’d know It?’](http://ts1.mm.bing.net/th?&id=JN.aS2QE8HwyPCprY3quZaq2A&w=300&h=300&c=0&pid=1.9&rs=0&p=0) on the front. As my eyes traveled down, I came to those pair of red jeans that have been haunting me for years now. He finished the look with a couple of bracelets and a pair of black converse. Holy shit he looked good. I’m surprised I’m not drooling all over myself right now. Then again the reason I’m probably not drooling is because my whole system is still in shock from the fact that Eren is not only _here_  but that he _knows_. He knows how I feel about him. He heard that relieving, turned embarrassing confession of what I like about him. And I’m just _praying_ that he won’t laugh in my face and say that he doesn’t feel the same.

Snapping out of my momentary shock I spoke, “...Eren? What are you doing here?” I was more than 100% certain that all of this was Hanji’s fault, I wanted to be sure. Those gorgeous eyes of his met mine for a moment, then he looked away.

“Hanji invited me here. She said she wanted to get a cup of coffee and talk about science class… I didn’t know that you’d be here too.” he said quietly.

It was then that I realized Hanji, the little ass-wipe, was nowhere to be found. Plus, Eren was still standing in front of me, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Being the gentleman I was, I offered him a seat, “You can sit down you know. I won’t bite.” _Unless you want me too. Dammit Levi, no! Have some self restraint!_

Eren looked up at me, surprised, but shook it off and sat down where Hanji was moments ago. We sat there in a surprisingly, comfortable silence. Being the lovesick idiots we are, we each tried to sneakily glance up and watch the other. This lead to our eyes meeting as we both looked at the same time, and both of us looking down at the table, cheeks set aflame.

After picking our balls off the floor we both tried to start conversation. Problem is, that won’t work if both of us speak at the same time.

“Eren I’m really-”

 

“Um, Levi, I-”

“You go first.” Eren offered, nodding his head in my direction. I silently took in a deep breath and spoke.

“Soooo, you heard all of that huh?” _I sound so nervous right now. Well I am nervous. Super nervous. Amazingly, undoubtedly- Wait he’s talking._

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything! It’s just that Hanji texted me saying she wanted me to sit in the booth by closest to the door by the window. I really didn’t mean for this to happen!” He was blushing like mad now. Poor kid’s probably never heard someone say something like that about them before. That or he’s never dealt with Hanji and her schemes. _Wait a minute…_

“How do you know Hanji again?” I asked, leaning in a bit. Eren seemed to relax a bit, letting out a laugh.

“It’s kind of hard not to know who your cousin is, right? Especially a cousin like Hanji.”

_Wait_

__

_Hold the fucking train_

“She’s your cousin?” I asked calmly, which sure as hell didn’t match what I was feeling on the inside. A fuck ton of surprise, a bit of confusion, and a slight amount of hurt. _How could Hanji not tell me that Eren was her cousin? I thought we were closer than that. Or at least close enough for her to tell me that her cousin was my fucking crush!_

Eren nodded his head smiling, “Yeah. We haven’t really known each  other for that long. My family had a reunion this year, and she happened to be there, so I went up to her and asked why she was there and she said because it was her family’s reunion, and I was surprised to say the least!” _Well that explains me not knowing about this sooner_. “Hanji is a really cool cousin though. She invites me over to her house on weekends sometimes and we watch CSI Miami re-runs on Saturdays with pizza. Hawaiian pizza because who the hell doesn’t love that stuff? Oh! Listen to this-” he kept talking, and by the time he finished telling his story about how Hanji switched out his Hawaiian pizza for an anchovy one, he was almost face to face with me. Not like I minded though. “And that is why I am the only one who is allowed to order any of our re-run pizzas. I refuse to let the anchovy incident happen again.”

I laughed, feeling the corners of my lips lift, “You sure do talk a lot, huh?” Erens face lit up, as he looked down at the table again, embarrassed. _He is too adorable, oh my gosh._

“S-sorry. Armin tells me I tend to get carried away and can talk for hours on end.”

“I wouldn’t mind talking to you for hours on end.”

Erens head shot up, eyes wide. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ I could feel my cheeks heat up as Eren continued to stare at me. I usually feel uncomfortable when people stare at me for too long when I do or say something embarrassing. I don’t really like people seeing me blushing and all, but for some reason, with Eren watching my cheeks continue to get redder by the second, I don’t mind.

“Um. Thank you?” Eren responded, sounding unsure. I nodded my head at him, cheeks flushed a nice shade of red and looked down at the table now like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It was silent again only this time you could feel the tension in the air. We both had something to say, but didn’t know how to say it. Might as well get the ball rolling.

“Eren.” He looked up at me, “How do you feel about me?”

The kid lit up like a Christmas tree, eyes wide, glasses falling down his nose a bit, and mouth agape. The staring I was doing didn’t help at all, it only caused his tan skin to turn as red as a tomato. He opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again only for it to close. He did this a few more times, and I could see his brain working, trying to figure out how to respond to my question. Finally, i got my answer, if you could call it that, “W-wait! Shouldn’t you be the one telling me first?”

“And why should I be when I asked you first, bright eyes?”

“I was going to ask you before you asked me, but you beat me to it!” a pause, “And what’s up with the bright eyes nickname?”

“First off, bright eyes is a cute nickname. Second, you never said it so technically _I_ asked first. _Bright eyes_ ~”

At that, Eren huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back in the booth and staring at me silently. _I already love teasing this kid_.

“How about I rephrase the question. What do you like about me Eren?”

He looked up for a moment, deep in thought. Then he looked back at me, a small smirk on his face. “What’s not to like, _Levi_?”

I could feel my lips turn up in a smile, “You little shit.”

                                                                                                **( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»    ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»    ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»**

We eventually stopped talking around 6, since we did have homework to do that night. I didn’t leave empty handed though. not only had I gotten his number, but I now had a date next Saturday. Turns out bright eyes has had a crush on me since freshman year. So we were basically two dumb asses trying to figure out if the other liked us or not for our whole high school career. God, we are fucking idiots, but hey, I have a date next Saturday!

And no, I did _not_ squeal like a high school girl into my pillow when I got home. And I absolutely did _not_ talk to Eren until midnight when I should have been doing homework.

Nope.

Never.

After _not_ hanging up the phone, I rushed through my homework and dragged myself into the bed at 2 a.m. Before I closed my eyes however, I sent Hanji a quick text.

**To Glasses:**

**Thanks for the help you menace.**

 

 

**Sent at 1:58 a.m.**

There was the familiar ding saying that I received a message no more than two minutes later. I unlocked my screen and read it, a small smile on my face.

**From Glasses:**

**Anytime my grumpy prince. Sweet dreams! (⁎˃ᆺ˂)**

 

**Sent at 2:00 a.m.**

Tossing my phone onto the bed side table, I burrowed under my blankets and within a few minutes I was asleep, a dorky smile on my face.

 ****  


Maybe crushes weren’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Cafe Zoe-ians, I have some news for you. As I said in the authors notes above, this is my birthday month story thingy. I'm gonna be doing several stories before this month is out, so the new chapter of Cafe Zoe might not be updated as soon as you all would like. I want to get this project of mine out of the way first. Plus, My sister is having me draw a cover for her e-book so I have to get that done too! I'm super busy right now! DX
> 
> I'm really sorry that my chapter posting is so inconsistent. Hopefully I'll get better and soon! ( ≧Д≦)
> 
> And since I'm making you guys wait, I will say this: Levi is going to be coming up in the chapter I'm doing once I finish these little stories, so prepare yourselves! 
> 
> Also, please tell me if I wrote Levi well or not. I don't wanna screw up his character! And CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
